Britannia's last lullaby
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: El final se acercaba, Britannia lo sabía. Hibernia había ganado un poco de tiempo para ella y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. Antes de irse para siempre, tenía que despedirse de sus pequeños. One-shot.
**Disclaimer** : Por mucho que quiera que sean míos, Hetalia Axis Powers y sus personajes pertenecer a Himaruya Hidekaz. No estoy segura si Britannia, Hibernia y Galia aparecieron en el manga, pero son a mi invención.

 **Advertencias:** Aparición de los antiguos (Hibernia, Britannia, Roma, Galia y Germania) / Incesto / Intento de Adaptación a cuento sobre el origen de los Británicos (entiendo si resulta un completo fail, pero lo intenté ;-; ) / Una canción de cuna en galés … y estilo de narración algo confuso:

Les explico: son dos narraciones distintas: mismos personajes pero en distinto tiempo, cada uno sigue una secuencia fluida pero están intercalados. Tómense su tiempo, no se desesperen D: De todas formas, para hacerlo más evidente, puse unos puntos de separación (…) ente párrafos; pero, la apariencia es más o menos así:

En letra normal: Presente

 _En letra cursiva:_ Pasado

Además, hay ciertos números -(1), (2)…- que toman cierta referencia a algo y pongo la explicación al final del fanfic, por favor, revisenlo. Les ayudara a comprender mejor, entiendo que pueda llegar a ser confuso y por ello, he ahí unas pistas para que puedan entenderlo mejor…

Sin más, ¡espero lo disfruten! :D

* * *

Iba descalza caminando por el bosque, sus largos cabellos rubios acariciaban la verde hierba sobre la que andaba mientras sus túnicas semejaban a las suaves brisas que mecía el viento.

…

 _Y Albion tuvo dos hijos: mujer y varón fueron ellos. Los celtas celebraban, los druidas adoraban y rendían culto a los pequeños niños. Su padre les enseñó a amar a los humanos, a amar a la naturaleza, adorar a sus dioses y a la gente que vivía en ellos. (1)_

 _Grandes sean Hibernia y Britannia… los hijos del pueblo celta._

 _…_

Sus eternas acompañantes, las hadas, sufrían al seguir su paso. Sus delicadas alas y sus pequeños cuerpos ya no podían más y, con ruegos, imploraban a su maestra que se detuviese o que al menos, aguardara por ellas… pero la chica de blanca piel no podía, sus pies ni su corazón se lo permitían.

…

 _Él, grande, robusto y fuerte, de mirada altanera y fiero carácter. Ella, de delgada contextura, delicada y ágil, de mirada apacible y manso carácter… Su pueblo los había hecho grandes, virtuosos y fuertes pero su padre, antes de desaparecer, los había confinado a vivir el uno alejado del otro, separados por un frío mar… mas la voluntad del pueblo era otra y termino superando la de Albion._

 _Los hermanos habían vuelto a encontrarse después de muchas décadas lejos. Y al volver a verse, las cosas fueron bastante distintas: al mirarse, de inmediato había surgido el amor entre ellos, no el de hermanos, sino uno más profundo y fuerte… y ante Lugus, Angus y Deva sellaron su amor. Ante los ojos de sus deidades y ante su pueblo, quienes bendecían su unión._

 _Y ambos fueron felices y fruto de su unión, el pequeño Scotland había nacido. El niño, que crecía rápidamente, era la viva imagen de su padre: el cabello rojo como el fuego que adoraban los celtas y los ojos cobalto, como la naturaleza virgen de las Islas Británicas._

…

Ya casi estaba cerca. Su respiración era agitada, sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo que hacían pero nada de eso importaba. Ya sólo quedaban unos cuantos metros para su hogar. Los animales le cedían el paso y las ramas de los árboles se abrían dándole espacio y camino para seguir. Las lágrimas de la hija de Albion caían convirtiéndose en flores al tocar el suelo, dejando un rastro florido marcado con la sangre de sus pasos.

 _…_

 _El valiente Scotland fue pronto hermano mayor de Wales, quien había nacido por la comunión entre los "Inmortales" y los humanos. Las buenas nuevas eran compartidas en la comunidad que poco a poco comenzaba a diversificarse… hasta la llegada de los gemelos irlandeses, lo que trajo tranquilidad y seguridad para el pueblo celta y, con el tiempo, una estabilidad y crecimiento que puso a Britannia en el ojo de la tormenta…_

 _Y el rumor de la belleza de Britannia recorrió el mundo. Su marido, celoso de la mujer que adoraba, luchaba con cuanto conquistador se acercara… táctica que funcionó durante un tiempo, hasta que la noticia tomó importancia para Roma._

…

Estaba a pocos pasos de la entrada, aún podía aguantar el dolor de las heridas en sus pies por un rato más. Recitó unas palabras en las lenguas de los antiguos druidas. Que hizo retroceder las ramas de los árboles y la vegetación que escondían la puerta a su hogar.

 _…_

 _Y Roma, al verla, se encantó y encaprichó. Sería suya y sólo suya de una manera u otra. La cortejó a pesar de los rechazos de ella y las represalias que Hibernia tomaba con él al enterarse… pero aun así, insistía. Ella caería, tarde o temprano lo haría… nadie nunca podía resistirse al Imperio Romano. (2)_

 _Una mañana los soldados trajeron a una muchacha de su misma naturaleza hasta el salón donde él se hallaba. La mujer había sido capturada hace poco y, a pesar de eso, se presentaba con una altanería que solo muy pocos se atreverían en conservar en este tipo de situación "Galia…. Mucho gusto, Roma" decía prepotente. El imperio la miraba aburrido, le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo. Pidió a los soldados que se llevaran a la chica de cabellos castaños, podría lidiar con ella una vez que por fin tenga a la isla… "Sé lo de Britannia". El romano dirigió su atención hacia Galia "Sé cómo hacerla tuya"._

 _La mujer se soltó de los guardias, sacudió sus ropajes y con una rápida maniobra, sacó dentro de sus telas un frasquito que contenía un líquido azul brillante que dejó a Roma con más dudas que seguridades. Galia sonrió satisfecha "Esta es la cura de tu mal, Imperio Romano" (3)_

…

Secó sus lágrimas, respiró profundo y abrió la puerta. Una enorme y cálida sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras reducía la velocidad de sus pasos con la esperanza de que el vestido cubriese sus pies.

Los pixies ya se habían retirado como les había pedido hace _unos_ días, por lo que era un hecho que dentro de poco encontraría a sus hijos junto a Titania, que estaría cuidando de ellos en alguna de las habitaciones dentro del tronco de árbol que tenía por hogar. La Reina de las Hadas siempre había sido una criatura bastante interesante, amaba el hecho de poder saberla como su amiga.

 _…_

 _Hibernia la buscó por agua, cielo y tierra… los celtas la lloraron y sus hijos lo hicieron aún más. Britannia había desaparecido y Roma, aprovechando el pánico, empezaba a ganar el terreno que antes ocupaba su esposa._

 _El padre escondió a sus hijos y los protegió del Imperio invasor, luchando cada batalla contra Roma como si fuera la última. Por dentro se sentía deshecho sin ella, sufriendo por dentro sin mostrarlo hacia los demás… había sufrido cada día de la ausencia de Britannia pero no podía permitirse estar así, no ahora cuando sus hijos aún eran incapaces de defenderse solos._

 _Regresaba victorioso de su empresa contra el pelirrojo. Maldito Hibernia, le estaba dando pelea pero lo mantendría a raya, como siempre… Siguió caminando recorriendo los pasillos de su palacio hasta llegar al Gran Salón._

 _Galia le miraba divertida, tirando de la cadena que tenía en su mano. Roma dirigió su mirada a la criatura que yacía bajo el mando del ahora Imperio Galo, se agachó, tomó el mentón de la muchacha entre sus manos obligándola a levantar la vista. Los ojos azules que se habían vuelto su obsesión lo miraban con miedo mientras el trataba de calmarla._

 _"Brit…"_

 _"Bretagne, Roma. Ese es el nombre de la escoria que tienes delante"_

 _La rubia cerró los ojos. No recordaba nada… Una lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas. Sus memorias solo evocaban el dominio de su hermana Galia sobre ella, reconociéndola como su única familia. No había nadie más a quién recurrir… Roma besó su mejilla mientras se levantaba rumbo a sus aposentos._

 _"Ser un Imperio no es fácil, Galia"_

 _La mencionada rio._

 _"¿Y eres tú quién me lo dices, Rómulo? Mira a tu pequeña mascota y luego fíjate en lo que dices"_

 _El romano se burló_

 _"Tú y yo somos iguales, Marianne. ¿Crees que somos diferentes, acaso? Mi Britannia es tu Hibernia, "Imperio Galo" "_

 _Roma salió con el pecho hinchado de orgullo por ganarle a quien se había vuelto su dolor de cabeza personal. Salió decidido a caer en los placeres de los hombres esta noche… ostentar su título era bastante pesado pero podría disfrutar de sus recompensas._

…

Caminaba por los pasillos de su hogar hasta que una pequeña brisa de viento movió sus cabellos y un delicado peso empezó a tirar de su rubia melena. El sollozo era bajo pero cargado de emoción. Britannia sonrió evitando que aquellos sentimientos calaran en ella y termina exteriorizándolos.

Titania, la Reina de las Hadas, se deshacía en llanto en sus cabellos. Parecía una pequeña niña, no la grande, fuerte e imponente Hada a quién todo temían. Levantó la vista e intentó controlar su llanto, hace mucho se había enterado de la noticia pero… también había hecho hasta lo imposible por impedirlo sin éxito alguno.

La isla le sonrió y acarició la diminuta cabecita de la mujer que se aferraba a sus cabellos.

\- Britannia… ¿por qué?

\- Porque, aunque lo parezcamos, no somos inmortales como tú, mi querida Titania.

\- Ellos… ellos… -sorbía la nariz mientras el enojo se apoderaba de sus facciones.- Ellos pagaran.

\- No… es solo el ciclo de las cosas… este es solamente una forma de realizar una inevitable transición. Así es como debe pasar. –Le regaló una de esas sonrisas que sabía que Titania adoraba- Me alegra tanto haberla conocido, Reina de las Hadas….

Los ojos de Titania se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, el llanto había regresado pero esta vez no podía controlarlo más. Britannia volvió a consolarla, tratando de hacerlo también con ella misma… tenía miedo pero eso debía quedarse encerrado en su corazón.

…

 _Germania nunca había sido partícipe de la forma en cómo Roma hacía las cosas, a decir verdad, siempre habían terminado enfrentados por esto mismo._

 _Por cuestiones diplomáticas, el rubio había terminado en casa del romano. Una simple reunión, eso era… anduvo por el corredor hasta que un llanto interrumpió sus pensamientos y, movido por la curiosidad, fue acercándose hasta la habitación donde tenía origen el lamento. Y la vio… la muchacha rubia de ojos azules que lloraba su pena a la luz de la luna le había quitado el aliento, desplazando cuanta cosa Germania tuviera en la mente. Así que esto era a lo que llamaban amor a primera vista…_

 _La junta había acabado y Germania aprovechó en preguntarle a Roma por la mujer que había visto horas antes, la mirada y el gesto alegre usual que traía siempre el Imperio cambio por una sombría de repente tomando desprevenido al de ojos azules. Roma lo despidió rápidamente con un aire hostil pero este hermetismo solo aumentaba las ansias de Germania para no quedarse con la duda y, con o sin la ayuda del romano, llegaría hasta ella._

 _Pasó mucho tiempo para que se ganara su confianza, muchas citas a escondidas para ganarse su amor… hasta que Germania pudo abrir sus sentimientos a Bretagne descubriendo que era correspondido._

 _La noche había caído, el germano se había infiltrado en el palacio de Roma burlando la seguridad rigurosa puesta por Galia y Roma, llegó hasta el dormitorio de su amada y, cubiertos bajo el manto de la noche, escaparon para vivir su amor. (4)_

…

La despedida con la Reina de las Hadas la había dejado dolida… pero había una peor, más triste y más difícil de la que podía imaginar. Titania le había hecho un último favor antes de irse, no podía echarlo a perder.

Avanzó hacia el dormitorio donde estaba Scotland, con la apariencia de un niño de 9 años, Wales, que con sus delicadas facciones parecía mucho menor de lo que su apariencia física de 7 años podía demostrar; los hermanos irlandeses tomados de la mano yacían dormidos… cualquiera diría que esos niños de 5 años eran un par de ángeles apacibles pero su madre los conocía a la perfección y aun así los amaba y, en medio de ellos, estaba el pequeño England, el menor de los hermanos que no parecía mayor de 3 años. Todos estaban dormidos sobre la amplia cama que compartía junto a su esposo.

Se tomó unos minutos de pie desde el marco de la puerta, se sentía una cobarde por hacerlo de este modo pero sabía bien que era lo mejor para todos…

…

 _Germania le construyó una cabaña en el claro más profundo del bosque, donde no pudieran volverla a encontrar. Bretagne era feliz, nunca había visto la naturaleza pero, de alguna u otra forma, sentía que la amaba y que pertenecía a ella…_

 _Durante el día disfrutaba del paisaje, exploraba los alrededores, recogía flores y se dedicaba a su hogar aguardando la noche, momento en el que Germanía siempre venía a visitarla, acompañándola hasta el amanecer. A ambos les dolía estar separados el uno del otro pero era necesario para no levantar sospechas._

 _Habían pasado 4 siglos desde su desaparición, 4 siglos necesarios para echar definitivamente a Roma y a Galia de la tierra que alguna vez le perteneció a su amada Britannia. Recorrió las tierras de la isla, acercándose al bosque que alguna vez fue sagrado para ellos y que terminó siendo corrompido por las sucias manos del romano. Él conocía bastante bien aquellos árboles y arbustos ¿cuántas veces no había encontrado allí a Britannia escondida cuándo eran niños? Se acercaba al claro más profundo cuando oyó un canto en latín que le estremeció, era una voz conocida para él. Se congeló ¿podría ser…?. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cayéndose y volviéndose a levantar. Tenía miedo de lo que encontraría al final pero ya no importaba, era su voz… tenía que seguir._

 _La mujer tendía la ropa mientras cantaba. La mañana recién iniciaba y no podía desperdiciar el tiempo si quería disfrutar al máximo de la visita de Germania. Sus pensamientos cesaron cuando oyó un sonido proveniente de los arbustos, algo se acercaba bastante rápido. Tomó una rama de árbol y se preparó para lo que fuera. Su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a un hombre de cabellos rojos como las hojas del otoño y unos ojos verdes profundos, que había caído de rodillas y levantaba el rostro a su dirección, con un gesto en el rostro que no podía descifrar._

 _"B… Bri… Brita… Britannia…"_

 _La rubia se armó de valor y extendió el brazo con la rama, amenazante._

 _"Debe de estar confundiéndome con otra persona. Usted no debería estar aquí"_

 _El pelirrojo se puso de pie, acercándose lentamente hacia ella, temblando._

 _"Brit… ha pasado 4 siglos… "_

 _"¡Atrás!"_

 _"Brit… volvamos a casa…"_

 _"¡Le dije que retroceda!"_

 _Lanzó la rama lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo caer al de ojos verdes producto del impacto Bretagne tenía pánico y era evidente, su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de miedo. Hibernia no entendía lo que estaba pasando, a menos que…_

 _"Britannia… acaso… ¿no… no me… recuerdas?"_

 _"Nunca en mi vida le había visto. Váyase por favor… no quiero que él le haga daño"_

 _"¿Él?"_

 _Hibernia se tensó, el coraje lo embargaba. Sea quien sea tuviera a Britannia en contra de su voluntad lo destrozaría. Se puso de pie dispuesto a ir hacia esa cabaña y…_

 _"Mi esposo, Germania"_

 _El pelirrojo se paralizó. Levantó la mirada presa del pánico y vio directo a los azules ojos de la mujer que amaba. No podía ser cierto…_

 _"No quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa. Yo le amo…"_

 _Hibernia sintió el golpe de cada palabra, le dolió en el alma. Su corazón se rompió y su cabeza trataba de buscar algún hueco en la mentira que escuchaba porque eso era, una mentira ¿no?_

 _"Váyase, por favor"_

 _La rubia lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Hibernia entendió lo que pasaba, dio media vuelta y fue de regresó al bosque mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. La esperanza de volver a verla o al menos, la idea de saber que había muerto a manos de Roma dolían mucho menos que lo que había pasado hace unos segundos. Se adentró al bosque mientras gritaba con la fuerza del dolor que destrozaba su pecho… él la amaba, la adoraba… pero si las cosas eran así ahora para ella, lo mínimo que podía hacer es dejarla ser feliz._

 _"Nessie… volvamos a casa antes de que padre lo haga"_

 _El niño salió de su escondite entre los arbustos junto a su mascota. No iba a hacer caso a las cosas que empezaron a rondar por su cabeza, no era el momento. Tendría un tortuoso camino hasta llegar a casa._

 _…_

Fue hacia la cama y acarició los cabellos del mayor de sus hijos. Besó sus mejillas y su frente mientras sus dedos sentías las facciones de Scotland.

\- Sé que odias tu primer nombre, Scott, pero déjame decirlo una vez más, solo por hoy. Eres grande y fuerte y, como mayor, tu deber es y será proteger a tus hermanos menores. Eres la viva imagen de tu padre, Alistair, ¿lo sabías?... mi niño, discúlpame por todo lo que no pude hacer, por haberte obligado a madurar tan rápido. Sé que soy la responsable del porque hayas cambiado tanto pero, aun así, has aprendido a convertirte en una persona de bien. Sé que te costará hacer muchas cosas y tendrás que lidiar con tus propios sentimientos ante tus propias ideas… pero valdrá la pena, en un futuro. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Scottie.

Se agachó y besó la mejilla de Wales, quién sonrió al sentir el calor de su madre.

\- Llywelyn… inteligente y hábil. Procura ser siempre la voz de la razón entre tus hermanos. Eres el segundo al mando así que, ayuda a tu hermano mayor y vela por tus hermanos menores ¿de acuerdo? Sé cuánto los amas y se más cuanto te dolerá si algo les lastimase. Las cosas serán difíciles, Thomas, pero tomarás la mejor decisión posible… mantente firme siempre, mi niño. Te prometí nunca más volver a irme cuando regresé ¿lo recuerdas? Es algo que aunque desee mucho, no podré cumplir… lo siento mucho, Tommie. Al final, terminé rompiendo mi juramento…

Britannia se mordió los labios, no quería llorar, no iba a dejar que la última vez que pasara con sus hijos se convierta en un recuerdo lleno de tristeza. Quería despedirse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No desaprovecharía el último regalo que le hacía su esposo, el hombre que amo desde el principio de su existencia… su Hibernia.

…

 _Llegó antes de lo pactado con sus hermanos. Su primera expedición por la tierra de su madre había tenido semejante final. Los menores lo llenaron de preguntas, pidiéndole que les contara sobre lo que había hallado, Scott tomó aire y cambió la expresión sombría que traía por la enorme sonrisa que siempre dedicaba a sus hermanos, les contó sobre las cosas, sobre los valles, ríos y el mar… las islas alrededor y los bosques, pero el encuentro de sus padres no salió de sus labios._

 _Anochecía ya, los niños tenían hambre y Scott, sabiendo del posible estado de su padre, se preparó para ir a cazar. Tenía cargados ya las flechas que Thomas elaboraba para él y el arco que el pelirrojo había diseñado y creado por su cuenta, pero la puerta se abrió. Su padre había llegado._

 _Los niños corrieron a recibirlo mientras el mayor de los hermanos iba al último, caminando. Scott tenía miedo de lo que iba a encontrar, se preparaba emocionalmente para lo que pasara… sea como fuera, no iba a contarle lo sucedido a sus hermanos pero, como mayor, velaría por ellos hasta su último aliento…_

 _Hibernia depositó a un lado las canastas que traía para cargar a sus hijos. Thomas lo abrazó mientras los gemelos ya estaban trepados en la espalda de su padre como acostumbraban hacer. Scotland vio a su padre sonreír, nada cuadraba… se acercó lentamente hasta sentir la mano de Hibernia desordenar sus cabellos._

 _"Padre, ¿por qué tus manos tienen esos cortes?, ¿qué paso?"_

 _A Wales nunca se le escapaba nada. Scott hilaba sus pensamientos hallando la explicación más lógica mientras observaba el rostro de su padre._

 _"Eh... es que traje salmón para cenar y tuve que arreglármelas con un par de osos…"_

 _Ahora las piedras, la tierra y los árboles podían ser llamados osos… Scott sabía el tipo de cazador que era su padre, no le podía mentir tan descaradamente… pero se guardó el comentario. Si Hibernia hacía su mejor intento, él también podía hacerlo._

 _Hibernia era un hombre destrozado por dentro pero sus hijos no tenían por qué saberlo… mucho menos pagar por ello._

 _…_

Britannia se levantó hasta el otro lado de la cama, donde los gemelos estaban recostados. Sonrió con ternura, esos dos siempre estarían juntos, pasara lo que pasara. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Dylan, el pequeño se estremeció pero siguió durmiendo tranquilamente.

\- Mi pequeño Aengus… ¿Qué sería tu gemelo sin ti? Valiente, fuerte, protector… niño mío, nunca lo abandones... habrá un tiempo en el que serán separados físicamente pero, estoy segura que su lazo nunca se quebrará. Nunca pierdas el sentimiento de lo que es la familia, sea como fueran las cosas para todos tus hermanos en el futuro, y para ti, es algo que no debes perder de vista, Dylan. Tus hermanos serán grandes y tú no serás la excepción… se optimista y nunca te rindas, querido. De alguna u otra forma, estaré contigo, de la forma que sea…

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta la unión de las manitos de los niños de cabello naranja, su lazo era fuerte y más especial que el que podían sentir por el resto de sus hermanos. Odiaba la historia que se cernía para ellos pero, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Britannia tenía la seguridad de que saldrían airosos de eso, a pesar de tomar distintos caminos… El menor de los hermanos bostezó, acurrucándose más. La isla beso la frente de Ian mientras una mano acariciaba la mejilla del menor.

\- Ulster, oh, Ulster… tan diferente a tu hermano gemelo. ¿Serás capaz de soportar tamaño destino? Lo harás, pequeño… tú eres la contraparte de tu mayor. Ustedes son solo uno, ¿hay mayor razón que esto? Mi Ian, sé fuerte, perseverante, no dejes que los problemas consuman tu noble carácter, mi pequeño… tú y tus hermanos, juntos, nunca perecerán. Sonríe, diviértete y vive… que aunque nuestras vidas sean más largas que las de un humano, somos iguales al sentir. Procura no darles tantos dolores de cabeza a tus hermanos mayores, Ian ¿está bien?

Se puso de pie una vez más, levantó al pequeño Arthur entre sus manos y lo cargó. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. No pudo aguantar más.

…

 _Habían pasado meses desde aquella vez pero Hibernia nunca había mostrado su debilidad ni a sus hijos ni a nadie. Scott sabía cuánto sufría su padre y se imaginaba el dolor de sus hermanos al enterarse de la situación de su madre así que, durante la noche, recogió lo suficiente para una pequeña expedición. Nessie lo esperaba afuera, fiel como siempre, bajo la luz de la luna. Todo estaba listo, levantó el encantamiento que tantas veces había visto recitar a su padre y salió al encuentro de su mascota, enrumbándose en el viaje más incierto que haya tomado desde que tenía memoria._

 _Sabía manejar la magia a su corta edad pero eso era un secreto que no podía revelar. Siguió los pasos que había dejado marcados con la ayuda de ésta hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque. Ya era de día, por lo que esperó sentado hasta que su madre saliera de aquella cabaña. Había instruido a Nessie sobre qué hacer si las cosas salían mal, recibió un gruñido de respuesta y la lengua de su mascota en sus mejillas… ojalá no fuera necesario un plan B._

 _Bretagne había salido a realizar sus labores, el pelirrojo la miraba embobado tratando de contener las lágrimas. Respiro profundamente, se puso de pie y se dispuso a ingresar a aquella locación._

 _La rubia no sintió al pequeño hasta que vio por el rabillo del ojo una silueta acercándose a ella, el color le recordaba a aquel hombre, por lo que giró rápidamente en una posición defensiva hasta encontrarse con el niño. Su mirada se suavizó y, movida por un instinto maternal que no supo reconocer, fue corriendo hacia él. Uno de sus brazos rodeo la cintura del pequeño mientras su mano contraria acercaba la cabeza del niño a su regazo. El pelirrojo, que temblaba, quedó desconcertado._

 _"¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño? ¿Te has perdido acaso?"_

 _Los ojos verdes del pelirrojo la miraban directamente, estaba al borde de las lágrimas… le dolió en el corazón._

 _"ma… ma…. mamaidh" *_

 _La rubia le abrazó con más fuerza y Scott no aguantó. Las olas de recuerdos de aquellos tiempos en que fueron una familia feliz lo abrumaron, terminó cediendo ante sus sentimientos y todo el dolor que había por cuatro siglos salió en el regazo de su madre, llorando esperando que las lágrimas arrastraran la pena que llevaba por tanto tiempo…_

 _Despertó en una cama que no era suya ¿había sido un sueño? Se sentó tan rápido cómo pudo mientras limpiaba sus ojos con sus pequeñas mangas. Su madre estaba sentada en una silla a su lado, como cuando era más pequeño…_

 _"¿Te sientes mejor, pequeño?"_

 _Scott abrió los ojos desconcertado. Su corazón se estrujo, lo había olvidado._

 _"Sí"_

 _Bretagne iba a ponerse de pie pero sintió la mano del niño jalar de su túnica, haciendo que girara a verlo._

 _"¿Podemos hablar, por favor?"_

 _La rubia asintió tomando asiento._

 _"¿Me dejarías contarte una historia?"_

 _Y Scott le contó aquella historia que se sabía tan bien, la de los hermanos enamorados que juntaron sus vidas y tuvieron una familia feliz, hasta que la oscuridad vino a separarlos perdiendo todo rastro de la felicidad que alguna vez tuvieron…_

 _Bretagne escuchaba atentamente mientras algo en su interior se removía, el pequeño había terminado con la triste historia. Scott se iba a jugar su última esperanza… buscó en el cuello de su ropa hasta sacar un collar con un dije con forma de una gota que contenía una llama de fuego dentro. Se lo ofreció a la de ojos azules._

 _"¿Recuerdas a la madre perdida? Ella le regaló este collar a su hijo mayor"_

 _Bretagne tocó con la yema de sus dedos el centro de la gota, que se abrió de inmediato haciendo que la llama saliese y tomara la forma de un unicornio frente a sus ojos. Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y el unicornio adoptó la clásica pose antes de galopar. Antes de que Scott pudiera reaccionar, los brazos de su madre rodearon su cintura mientras ella rompía a llorar._

 _"Volvamos a casa, màmag" *_

 _Britannia era consciente de las cosas que habían pasado desde su captura por Roma y Galia hasta la vida que había llevado con Germania. Sabía que había quebrantado las leyes de sus dioses, su matrimonio y a la magia misma; si quería volver a casa, tendría que pagar un precio… Escribió una nota y la dejó en un lugar en el que sólo el germano podría verla, era su despedida._

 _Scotland tomó la mano de su madre y la llevó corriendo hasta la entrada al bosque y antes de sumergirse en él, Britannia miró a su pequeño Alistair tratando de guardar cada una de sus facciones, recitó el juramento en voz baja mientras se preparaba para la sentencia que tendría. Y atravesaron la entrada sin que sus pies dejaran de andar, estaba decidida._

 _Habían recorrido todo el trayecto con Nessie, que se había sumado. Reconoció a Britannia y se lanzó a ella esperando los mismos que tanto extrañaba. Ya estaban al frente del árbol, Scott recitó el encantamiento celta mientras las ramas se iban alejando lentamente, mostrando la puerta y antes que girara la perilla, ésta se había abierto de golpe. Su padre estaba parado en el umbral con un gesto de preocupación listo para soltar algún regaño pero las palabras quedaron en su boca al ver quién acompañaba a su hijo mayor. Los menores salieron tras de él._

 _Los niños no creían lo que veían, dudaron en acercarse hasta que Scott les animó a hacerlo. Temblorosos iban hasta donde su madre, quien se arrodillo y estiró los brazos mientras Thomas, Dylan e Ian se acercaban llorando y la abrazaban con fuerza. Britannia se aferraba a ellos, no se alejaría otra vez…_

 _"Mamá, promete que no volverás a irte otra vez."_

 _Los niños ciñeron sus manitos en el vestido de Britannia, haciendo coro a la súplica de Thomas._

 _"Nunca más, niños míos. Nunca más"_

 _Scott tomó a sus hermanos desde el cuello de la caperuza que traían llevándolos hacía la casa, empujó levemente a su padre al cruzar la puerta cerrándola tras de él. Hibernia no sabía que decir ni por donde comenzar, se había hecho una idea clara… no podía tolerar ese dolor otra vez._

 _"Hibernia, yo… recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos…"_

 _El de ojos verdes no mencionó palabra alguna._

 _"Entiendo si no quieres volver a saber de mí, entiendo si quieres verme lejos… pero por favor, no me alejes de ellos…"_

 _Las lágrimas de Britannia brotaron mientras trataba de contenerse, le dolía pero era lo que había resultado… por mucho que quisiera retroceder el tiempo, no podía recuperar a Hibernia. La sola idea la hizo desmoronarse en el suelo. El pelirrojo no fue ajeno a esto y se acercó, la abrazó mientras intentaba consolarla._

 _"Nunca te alejaría de ellos, Britannia, nunca."_

 _La rubia siguió llorando mientras su eterno compañero levantó sus mejillas para ver el rostro de la mujer que tanto adoraba._

 _"Sólo dime que me amas, Brit, y todo volverá a ser como antes…"_

 _La isla mayor tomó aire entre los sollozos y dijo una de las únicas verdades que siempre estuvo en su corazón aunque había sido disipada con trucos sucios._

 _"Desde el comienzo de mi existencia, desde que nos volvimos a ver, desde nuestra unión y desde el nacimiento de nuestros niños… te amé, te amo y siempre te amaré, Hibernia"_

 _Hibernia la besó con todo el amor que sentía por ella y la abrazó tan fuerte temiendo volver a perderla. Se levantaron pero Britannia trastabillaba, ella tomó fuerte su mano mientras comenzaban a andar. Su esposo, preocupado, volteó a verla._

 _"¿Sucede algo, Brit?"_

 _La chica tembló. Tenía que decírselo de una vez por todas…_

 _"Soy impura, Hibernia… y nuestras leyes son claras. Pequé ante nuestros dioses, ante nuestra gente y ante ti… y pagué el precio"_

 _Los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía ser cierto, no ahora cuando podían volver a ser felices de nuevo. Hibernia abrazó con fuerza a su esposa mientras sollozaba en su hombro._

 _"Ya no puedo ver más, Hibernia" (5)_

 _…_

El menor de los hermanos se aferró en sueños al cuello de su madre, no queriendo separarse de ella incluso en los sueños.

\- Arthur, mi pequeño Arthur. Es mi culpa, mi entera culpa ¿algún día podrás perdonarme? Aun así, no cambiaría por nada el que las cosas se diesen de esa forma, de lo contrario, no estarías aquí entre mis brazos. –lo aferró con fuerza a su regazo mientras las lágrimas brotaban- Habrán muchas veces en las que creas que estás solo en este mundo, en las que te sientas un ser inferior y débil… pero nunca jamás lo creas, porque no es verdad. Tus hermanos te aman aunque no lo fueran a demostrar. Necesitarás de mucha fuerza, valor y coraje para enfrentarlo… fuerza de voluntad para pelear por un nuevo orden y perseverancia para continuar. Tú, pequeño, eres la esperanza de un futuro mejor para tus hermanos, serás quien más sufra y más lágrimas derrame pero créeme, Artie, que todo valdrá la pena. Algún día, te darás cuenta que el tiempo no habrá pasado en vano y que cada cosa habrá sido necesaria para estar donde estarás… y hasta entonces, sé fuerte. Hubiese deseado tanto poder ver esos ojos esmeralda que tus hermanos dicen que tienes y el cabello rubio que se asemeja al sol… maldita yo que te condeno a esta vida, desdichada yo, que nunca pudo conocer al último de sus hijos…

Besó en la frente a Arthur mientras lo depositaba en su cama, ya no podía disimular más el llanto. Los arropó mientras sus pequeños cuerpos se juntaban y se abrazaban unos a otros.

Aún había tiempo para una última canción de cuna.

…

 _Los días pasaron y Britannia poco a poco fue acostumbrándose a su nueva contexto. 4 meses habían transcurrido desde que huyó de aquella cabaña cuando las náuseas y mareos la atacaron dejándola en cama. Hibernia, preocupado por su mujer, fue en busca de las Hadas, criaturas que en el pasado acompañaron fielmente a Britannia y habían demostrado su fidelidad el día que ella desapareció. No pasó mucho para que Titania, la Reina de las Hadas y amiga de Britannia desde su nacimiento, se acercara en busca de la isla. Sus alitas revolotearon hasta encontrar a la niña que había conocido recostada sobre la cama y pidió al pelirrojo que pasara sin la compañía de sus hijos. El hada se acercó y examinó a la rubia, el diagnóstico era irrefutable._

 _"Está embarazada, Hibernia… serás padre por quinta vez"_

 _El rostro del padre se contrajo en una mueca de sorpresa y terror… no había forma, a menos que…_

 _"No falta mucho para que sea el momento indicado para tener al niño"_

 _El fantasma del hombre que una vez obtuvo el corazón de su mujer había venido para perseguirlo. No podía odiar a Britannia, a ella nunca… pero detestaba con todo su corazón al niño que crecía en el vientre de su mujer. Maldito seas, hijo de Germania._

 _Titania no fue indiferente hacia la reacción, se acercó a la chica que protegió fielmente hasta el momento de su desaparición. Tocó su frente y percibió cada memoria que la rubia tuvo desde entonces, lágrimas amargas rodaban por las mejillas del ser mágico. Todo era su culpa, como siempre se había repetido desde entonces… si ella hubiese peleado con más fuerza en contra de Galia, si tal vez, ella hubiese perdido la vida por defender a Britannia, nada de esto hubiera pasado… Podía sentir como la isla amaba al niño que crecía en su vientre y dada las emociones del padre, sabía el futuro que tendría. Lo evitaría de alguna forma._

 _Levantó sus pequeñas manos mientras recitaba cantos en una lengua antigua que Hibernia pudo reconocer como la lengua de su padre. Luces y destellos salieron y se dirigieron al vientre de Britannia, trazando un círculo sobre la superficie de la piel del abdomen y traspasándola hasta llegar al niño. Titania miró al pelirrojo desafiante._

 _"Piensa bien en lo que harás, Hibernia. Ese niño es desde ahora, dueño del futuro de tus otros hijos. Será grande, mucho más grande que ellos y podrá darles la paz que necesitarán en un futuro, la seguridad de que nunca desaparecerán… ¿Te atreverías a lastimarle sabiendo esto?"_

 _Los ojos verdes centellearon en ira, se lanzó en contra de la Hada dispuesta a atraparla y hacer que revierta el hechizo, él no tenía poder sobre magia tan antigua. Titania, haciendo gala del poder que la caracterizaba, esquivo hábilmente los ataques del pelirrojo y ya, antes de salir de la habitación, lo miró por última vez._

 _"Más aún, Hibernia ¿Le quitarías a Britannia a uno de los seres que más ama en el mundo?"_

 _No pasó más de un mes para que naciera el niño. Las Hadas y todos los seres mágicos habían venido a rendir homenaje al hijo de Hibernia y Britannia, regalándole dones y protecciones como habían hecho ya en los nacimientos de los otros hijos del matrimonio. Hibernia se mantenía distante del pequeño mientras Britannia sonreía teniéndolo en brazos. Ella estaba al lado de su marido y, siguiendo la costumbre, le preguntó por como bautizaría al pequeño. El pelirrojo titubeó, no quería hacerlo… miró el rostro de su esposa mientras ella le alentaba con sus gestos._

 _"A… Arthur. Su nombre será Arthur… y tendrá mi apellido, como sus hermanos" (6)_

 _Le había prometido al Hada y a su esposa nunca develar los orígenes del niño, a decir verdad, él tampoco quería hacerlo, Germania no tenía por qué volver a acercarse a su familia. El niño crecería con su cultura, sus dioses y su pueblo, dentro de sus territorios y al lado de sus hermanos. No había razones para negarlo._

 _Scott había quedado desconcertado al oír las palabras de su padre. No era tonto, había hecho sus cálculos y se había dado cuenta. Ese niño al que tendría que llamar hermano no era hijo de su padre… pero Hibernia lo había adoptado como tal. Respetaría la decisión mas no la compartiría._

 _Pero pasó el tiempo y Arthur fue creciendo, ganándose el afecto de sus hermanos… y el de Hibernia. El esposo de Britannia había aprendido a amarlo como si fuera uno de sus propios hijos._

 _…_

Britannia se recostó a lo largo de la cama, acariciando las cabezas de sus hijos. Las lágrimas no habían dejado de brotar, sin embargo, trataba de esclarecer su voz. Comenzó a cantar.

 **Huna blentyn ar fy mynwes  
** _Duerme sobre mi pecho, pequeño_

 **Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon;  
** _Son los brazos de mamá, cobijándote con amor_

 **Breichiau mam sy'n dynn amdanat,**  
 _Haciéndote un nido cálido para tu descanso_

 **Cariad mam sy dan fy mron;  
** _Siente mi amor, por siempre nuevo_

 **Ni cha' dim amharu'th gyntun,  
** _El dolor no se acercará a ti mientras duermas_

 ** _Ni wna undyn â thi gam;  
_** _El dolor pasará por siempre_

 **Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn,  
** _Hijo amado, siempre cuidaré de ti_

 **Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam.  
** _Descansa tranquilo en los brazos de mamá_

 **Huna'n dawel, heno, huna,  
** _Duerme en paz esta noche, duerme_

 **Huna'n fwyn, y tlws ei lun;**  
 _Duerme suavemente, ¡que visión!_

 **Pam yr wyt yn awr yn gwenu,  
** _Una sonrisa veo en tu sueño profundo_

 **Gwenu'n dirion yn dy hun?  
** _¿Qué visiones hacen tu cara brillar?_

 **Ai angylion fry sy'n gwenu,  
** _¿Son los ángeles arriba que te sonríen_

 **Arnat ti yn gwenu'n llon,**  
 _mientras descansas en paz?_

 **Tithau'n gwenu'n ôl dan huno,  
** _¿Estás sonriéndoles a ellos mientras_

 **Huno'n dawel ar fy mron?  
** _duermes profundamente en los brazos de mamá?_

 **Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen  
** _No temas al sonido, es la brisa_

 **Gura, gura ar y ddôr;  
** _Son las hojas golpeando la puerta_

 **Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig**  
 _No temas al murmullo del mar_

 **Sua, sua ar lan y môr;  
** _Son olas solitarias limpiando la orilla_

 **Huna blentyn, nid oes yma  
** _Duerme, cariño mío, no hay nada que temer aquí_

 **Ddim i roddi iti fraw;  
** _Mientras descansas sobre mi pecho_

 **Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes  
** _Los ángeles sonríen, no tengas miedo_

 **Ar yr engyl gwynion draw.****  
 _Ángeles sagrados te protegen mientras duermes_

Cerró los ojos cantando cada verso de la canción. Y era cierto, mientras ella pudiera protegerlos, no permitiría que nada malo les sucediera…

…

 _Porque el pueblo celta ya no fue el mismo desde la invasión de Roma y mucho menos después de la llegada de los Anglos y Sajones. Porque el pueblo de Britannia perdió la pureza de una sola cultura y había adoptado por obligación del Imperio y las tribus regentes, la cultura, religión y costumbres… Y al expulsar a los invasores, el pueblo de Britannia había perdido el rumbo y ya no veía el camino que habían seguido por siglos, trazado por sus antepasados… porque la separación era inevitable y las tribus comenzaron a dividirse en las actuales Escocia, Gales, Inglaterra e Irlanda (posteriormente dividida en Irlanda del Norte y la República de Irlanda)._

 _Porque la única amenaza a la separación que hacían los humanos era la sola presencia de Hibernia y Britannia, que representaban una unificación… y por ello, debían desaparecer._

 _…_

La isla madre se levantó y se dirigió a la sala de su hogar. Los minutos que Hibernia había ganado para que ella pudiese despedirse de sus niños estaban por acabar. Antes de que pudiera acercarse a la puerta, su esposo ingresó malherido cerrando el pesado bloque de madera tras de él.

Britannia entró en desesperación mientras corría hacia su marido, su aliento agitado y la pesadez de sus pasos lo delataban, no podía mentirle.

\- Brit, aún queda algo de tiempo. Huye, por favor…

La rubia besó sus labios, temblando por el llanto.

\- No, amor mío. Esta vez no me iré. No te dejaré solo.

\- Por favor, Brit. Huye… yo les diré que desapareciste aquella vez… que no existes más y-

\- Shh –volvió a besarlo- juntos hasta la muerte, mi Hibernia. No tengo miedo si estoy a tu lado…

Britannia no tenía puesto su armadura ni sus armas y no era necesario, no había razones para derramar sangre de los humanos… amaba a todos y a cada uno de ellos, sin importar si ahora tomarían su existencia sin contemplación alguna. Ayudó a su esposo a ponerse de pie y ambos se dirigían a la puerta.

Britannia e Hibernia no tenían miedo ya, eran sus vidas a cambio de las de sus hijos.

Scott al fin pudo moverse, el llanto contenido por las horas que estuvo inmóvil comenzó a brotar. El conjuro de protección que se había hecho así mismo no pudo contra el hechizo de sueño profundo de la Reina de las Hadas; su efecto terminó reduciéndose sólo a una parálisis temporal, oyendo cada palabra dicha por su madre desde que entró a la habitación.

Saltó de la cama como pudo y corrió hasta la puerta de la casa, llegando solo a oír el final del encantamiento de protección que sus padres habían recitado juntos en la lengua de su abuelo, Albion. El mayor de los británicos repitió un contrahechizo en escocés, galés e irlandés pero ninguno cedía ante la antigua magia celta… golpeó la madera y la rasgó destrozando sus uñas pero la puerta volvía a regenerarse una y otra vez. Gritó cuanto sus pulmones se lo permitían sintiendo la garganta rasgarse, repetía una y otra vez los nombres de sus padres… gritando papá y mamá hasta que ya no poder más.

Oyó a los humanos venir, escuchó cómo apresaban a sus padres y se los llevaban lejos de ahí… los gritos de Scott se hicieron más fuertes y más desesperados pero ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Todo quedó en absoluto silencio y el resentimiento, la desesperación y el rencor comenzó a carcomerlo y destrozar su corazón.

"Todo fue por culpa de Arthur. Si él nunca hubiese nacido, mamá ni papá se hubieran ido… sin Inglaterra, nosotros cuatro aun conservaríamos a nuestros padres y seríamos la familia feliz que éramos antes de su llegada. Mi padre y mi madre murieron por su culpa… mis hermanos quedaron huérfanos por su sola existencia… usurpando un lugar entre nosotros, donde nunca perteneció ni lo hará jamás…"

Scott lloró en el piso hasta quedar dormido. Nunca más volvería a recibir el consuelo de las manos cálidas de su madre o sería llevado a su habitación por su padre…. Las cosas cambiarían para él y sus hermanos de ahora en adelante, comenzando con England…

.

.

.

El pequeño niño corría escondiéndose de las piedras lanzadas por sus hermanos mayores. Quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo, no podía darles el gusto de verlo débil. Encontró la abertura de la madriguera que había construido para poder vivir y esconderse de aquellos monstruos. Ya a salvo, se quitó el arco y el carcaj con las flechas que había construido a costa de lastimarse los dedos. Era una suerte que esta vez las manzanas y el salmón que había pescado no se hubieran caído de su morral al momento del escape.

Arthur se sentó, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que no podía expresar delante de ellos, abrazó sus rodillas y lloró mientras en su mente repetía los gritos furibundos de sus hermanos mayores al momento de lapidarlo.

"Bastardo… maldito bastardo"

Estaba sólo en el mundo.

Sus hermanos lo odiaban y él sabía por qué… ¿alguna vez podrían volver a estar juntos?... ¿alguna vez… podría volver a ser querido por ellos?

Su pequeño cuerpo no pudo aguantar más, sintió como las fuerzas se iban y entraba en un profundo sueño. Uno en el que su madre lo arrullaba en brazos y donde tenía de vuelta a su familia, la que siempre había amado.

* * *

 _*Mami/mamá, en gaélico escocés según Google_

 _**La canción de cuna que canta Britannia existe, está en galés y se llama Suo Gan_

~ Titania es el nombre de la Reina de las Hadas en la obra de Shakespeare "Sueño de una noche de verano"

 _Aclarando ciertas cosas…_

 _1._ (1) _Albión: Antiguo nombre con el que se referían a las islas británicas y al pueblo celta que vivía allí. Dado que es más relacionado a un término pre-romano, traté de considerarlo como el padre de ambos… ¿descripción física? Me imagino a un hombre alto de cabello largo color naranja, como el atardecer, con heterocromia –un ojo azul y otro verde- y obviamente, unas espesas cejas. Amoroso y respetuoso de la naturaleza y la mitología celta, que vivió en una unidad con los humanos._

 _2._ (2) _Roma: Ocupó Britannia por 4 siglos aproximadamente imponiendo obviamente su cultura y sus costumbres…_

 _3._ (3) _Galia: El frasco no fue casual que lo tenga listo~ Fue una treta. Se dejó atrapar por Roma para llegar a él de una forma más fácil, aprovechándose de la obsesión que éste tuvo con Britannia y vio su oportunidad para deshacerse de su mayor enemiga. Estaba enamorada de Hibernia._

 _El Imperio Galo consideraba a la antigua Britannia pero no a la isla de Hibernia, por ello que sólo pudo capturarla a ella; además, existió en paralelo al Imperio Romano._

 _4._ (4) _Germania: Después de que los romanos fueron echados de la isla británica, los Anglos, Sajones y Jutos, de origen germano –y algunas vikingos daneses- ocuparon la actual Inglaterra y formaron los cimientos del país._

 _5._ (5) _La pérdida de memoria, impureza y la ceguera de Britannia: No me tomen como fanática religiosa o dogmática, es solo que… bueno, lo primero y segundo representa el hecho de las invasiones, la perdida de la identidad cultural de los celtas y la mezcla con la cultura extranjera, lo tercero connota el que "haya perdido de vista el camino". Si bien, antes estaban divididos por tribus, las separaciones y las luchas por el territorio se vieron más intensificadas con los invasores… por lo que, fue el inicio del fin para los celtas._

 _6._ (6) _Los nombres: Considero que todos tienen segundos nombres… menos Arthur. Traté de que cada uno tuviera un nombre con origen de su respectivo país, excepto Alistair -Me he enamorado de ese nombre por completo, cuando descubri su significado… bueno, lo amé a un mas (lo lei en una página donde extendían las características de ese nombre y… es muy Scott)- además, cuentan con un segundo nombre en Inglés, esto es para representar la identidad de cada uno como pueblo por el nombre de su nacionalidad, y su identidad como miembros del Reino Unido por sus nombres en inglés. ¿Arthur por qué no? Existe el nombre en los idiomas de sus hermanos y siendo un nombre inglés, no vi necesario un segundo o primer nombre~ simplemente Arthur :'3_

¡Esa son todas las aclaraciones! Gracias por leer :3. Se aceptan comentarios, no muerdo! –no por pc al menos- Y… escuchen la nana, por favor! Es preciosa :'D les recomiendo oírla mientras leen la letra.

 _Y, referente a los otros fanfics que mencioné antes –derivados de Honesty- estoy trabajando en ello, es sólo que… necesitaba escribir antes sobre esto –una necesidad emocional más que nada- Así que muy pronto se viene un Franadá y un USUK/Franadá (?) y un cofcofUKUSshotacofcof._


End file.
